Green Lantern of Sector 1935
by The Scarlet Spider 2013
Summary: After the death of Green Lantern Lao-Alor of Duomal who was killed while on planet Garnet his power ring seeks out a new person on a planet similar to Green Lantern Hal Jordan of Sector 2814. Enter Hajime a non-bender with Fire Nation heritage who lives in Republic City gets pelted by a small green ring.Watch as Hajime becomes the newest Green Lantern on Sector 1935 try to stop war


**Summary:_ After the death of Green Lantern Lao-Alor of Duomal who was killed while on planet Garnet his power ring seeks out a new person on a planet similar to Green Lantern Hal Jordan of _**_****__Sector 2814. Enter_ Hajime a non-bender with Fire Nation heritage who lives in Republic City gets pelted by a small green ring.

_**Watch as Hajime becomes the newest Green Lantern on Sector 1935 while trying to stop a Revolution while helping the Avatar and her team. Will Hajime be a hero like the one's he read about? or will Hajime make everyone his slave and take over? **_

Lao-Alor was Green Lantern of Sector 1849.

Lao-Alor was a Duomalian who for years guarded his sector with pride, bringing justice and order to the sentient beings and fellow Duomalians that live there. Lao-Alor received fellow Green Lantern Kilowog's training, and it never failed Lao-Alor yet. He followed the laws of the Book of Oa, the wisdom of the Guardians of the Universe, and so the green light kept peace in Sector 1849.

Currently Lao-Alor was lying in a pool of his own blood as his vision tuned in and tuned out. Lao had been tasked to try and quell the vicious and most dangerous planet known as Garnet otherwise known as 'Hellhole' because it was one of the worst criminal worlds in existence.

Repeatedly the Guardians of the Universe dispatched Green Lanterns to the planet in hope of redeeming the world, but each attempt ended in failure, usually fatally for the Green Lantern. Lao-Alor was another victim before being sent off he had requested that Kilowog would notify his family of his death and that should he not make it back. Lao-Alor eyes began to slowly close as images of his life began to flash before him.

His childhood, His pubescent teen hood, Young Adult life, Meeting his wife Kwilana-Ua, Their marriage ceremony, Kal-Alor's birth, and possibly his most treasured memory was the birth of his grandchildren. It was such a shame that Lao-Alor wouldn't live long enough to see them grow.

Lao-Alor's body laid there with his breathing stopped completely his ring slid off his finger and left Garnet. The former corpsman's ring began its search to find a new being to bear the ring itself.

**Lao-Alor was ****Green Lantern of Sector 1849 who l fulfilled his oath. **

"_Ring status report: Green Lantern Lao-Alor of Sector 1849 deceased. Sector scan for replacement sentient initiated._"

"_No viable candidates detected in sector. Fail-safe protocol engaged. Returning to Oa._"

"_Warning. Yellow and Red energies detected._"

"_Coordinates lost. Contact with Central Power Battery lost. Contact with Lantern Mogo lost. Contact with Oa lost._"

"_Wwwwwwwwfszzhhssssssssszhzhhzhzhwrklwwwkwkwkwkwkkw kwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwkzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._"

"_Unable to identify universe out of the Fifty-Two. Attempting to re-establish contact with Oa_."

"_Fatal error. Contact with Oa failed. Initiate emergency protocols._"

"_Coordinates confirmed. Closest planet identified as equivalent of Lantern Hal Jordan's of Sector 2814._"

"_Sector scan initiated for emergency replacement._"

"_Candidate sentient confirmed. Subject has the willpower to overcome great fear._"

"_Target sentient chosen._"

**Meanwhile**

Hajime yawned as he continued his walk outside of the building to his job. It was about six o' clock on with the sun setting as he watch children play, adults conversing, and shopkeepers selling their products.

The black-haired young man couldn't help but be annoyed with his job. Today was his 18th birthday he promised to his family he would be at home enjoying some Smoked Sea-Slug, Roasted Duck, with Noodle Soup, and cake and ice cream topped with Fire gummies!

Hajime's mouth watered at the thought of his birthday meal as he rubbed his growling stomach. His mother wouldn't be happy with the fact that Hajime had to work on his birthday taking pictures of the Gala held in Avatar Korra's honor by councilman Tarrlok; although he tried protesting and telling his boss Zhen decided that Hajime would be the one to take pictures of the ceremony.

The non-bender finally made his way to Dragon Flats borough and walked down the sidewalk, Hajime looked around his neighborhood and saw one of the young neighbor boys try practicing his Earth bending in his yard. Hajime gave a friendly wave to the lad and continued his walk to his home.

"_Target confirmed." _

Hajime whirled around and scanned the area, startled by the suddenness of the unexpected sound of someone talking. "Who's there?" he yelled. His only reply was the chirping of a crickets and the rustling of leaves in the wind, along with a look of confusion from the neighbor boy. Hajime turned and saw what appeared to be a firefly flying around.

The large green firefly kept still in the air as Hajime felt his face being pelted by the small creature as the light sparked. Before he could react, it settled itself cleanly in his middle finger. A bright green light suddenly enveloped him as he got a better look.

"What the heck?" Hajime said as he inspected his finger as the 'bug' had turned out to be a green ring as he inspected it running his thumb over the strange 'O' like symbol. Hajime got up and brushed the dust off his clothes and ran straight home due to the fact that the Gala starts at eight. A voice spoke once more.

"_Hajime of Sector 1935. __You have the ability to overcome great fear_."

**_End_**

Note: All right this is my second story and it involves DC's Green Lantern and Legend of Korra crossing over with one another and I'm hoping to get some feedback from you guys. I also just want to note this story won't leave Legend of the Scarlet Spider behind so expect an update of Scarlet Spider story sometime tomorrow.

**Reviews are appreciated along with Questions, Criticisms, Ideas, and anything else about Hajime's story and journey. **


End file.
